User talk:Laptop Zombie
Welcome to the wiki, Laptop Zombie! (Talk) 03:01, July 22, 2011]] Hi there, Laptop Zombie! Welcome to Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the page! You can create and share your ideas of your own plants, zombies, areas, items, mini-games, achievements and more in this wiki! All our admins are happy to help. Contact them if you have a question. Remember that you should edit three or more times to an article if you are to edit your user profile. Just leave a message on my talk page if I can help with something! Remember to put four tildes (~~~~) on your message so we know who you are. If you want your signature to be more presentable, read this page. Good luck, Laptop Zombie! -- CompliensCreator00 (Talk) 03:01, July 22, 2011 LARGE PICTURES! See how large this pic is? SO LARGE! CAN YOU REMOVE THAT? ^ that is .png THIS ONE TOO! nyanguru Pub Quiz I have answered.PLANT LOVER T.A.L.K 04:29, August 17, 2011 (UTC) I have answered again. PLANT LOVER T.A.L.K 04:42, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Plnttrut Hate He hate Cofee BAM!. [[User:GatlingPeaz|'Gatling']] [[User talk:GatlingPeaz|'Pea']] 03:50, August 20, 2011 (UTC) But I don't know!! [[User:GatlingPeaz|'Gatling']] [[User talk:GatlingPeaz|'Pea']] 04:12, August 20, 2011 (UTC) [[User:Laptop Zombie|'iLaptop' - McAfee]] 02:39, August 22, 2011 (UTC) He's Laptop Zombie, he's right here next to you! [[User_talk:Laptop_Zombie|His mailbox Here's what he did here.]] What kick banned means Kick banned means that you are banned from chat, and that's what you asked for Re: Chat Yes.PLANT LOVER T.A.L.K 11:39, September 5, 2011 (UTC) HEY! If GatlingPeaz not want to join the wiki yours do not force him. You're an Apple! Contact Me! 09:32, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Inactive I am currently inactive in your wiki but I will still try to contribute. I am so busy in PVZCC Wiki. I will see you in your wiki soon. I don't know how to compute in GMT+7 [[User:Repeater1919|'Repea']][[User talk:Repeater1919|'ter']] 12:04 (UTC) Repeater1919 Achievement is the hardest Please don't make Repeater1919 achievement. It will be almost imopssible! Reason: Repeater1919: Plant 1919 Repeaters in a single level. I will be mad because it will be impossible. I shared the achievement to others but don't make it. [[User:Repeater1919|'Repea']][[User talk:Repeater1919|'ter']] 06:06 (GMT+7) If you want to make the Repeater1919 achievement, ask permission to me first. [[User:Repeater1919|'Repea']][[User talk:Repeater1919|'ter']] 06:11 (GMT+7) Badge please turn it off Jelo didn't wanna see someone spamming for badge! You're an Apple! LOL! My Contributions> 12:17, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Zo wiki I joined zor wiki and creates NATO page, zo happy nao? Pee-ees: Don't make me an admin Gatling Peaz Invisibru signature, Ctrl+A plz!! 11:44, September 21, 2011 (UTC) !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REMOVE MY ADMIN, BREARUCRAT, ROLLBACK, AND CHATMOD STATS NAO!!!My pageTalkBlogs 19:47, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Comploretist If you want to keep that page, increase the cost. DO NOT... DON'T SAY PVZADDICT IZ BAD. HE BLOCKS U 4 REASON. IF U REMOVE HIM I'L BE VERY MAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! + STOP ANNOY MEH WITH UR WIKI, I WILL NEVER JOIN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!From Jeremy... 10:25, September 24, 2011 (UTC) GO AWAY! WHY DID U RENAME ME??!!Durianpultz44 Wanna talk?? iDurianz.com 13:36, September 28, 2011 (UTC) WHY THE HECK DID YOU RENAME JEREMY? WHY? TELL ME NAO! OR I WILL NEVER EDIT ON YOUR WIKI AGAIN!TELL ME NOW! FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Unknown20:51, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Who are you? Anyway, I'm leaving this wiki, so being blocked wasn't something too suprising for me.Laptop Zombie.